Grand National Party (Dranland)
General Information The GNP is a major political party in the Kingdom of Dranland. It is generally considered a libertarian party, but covers a broad spectrum of ideologies right of centre, ranging from conservatism to radical libertarianism. With Janice LeCoultre as Prime Minister, the party controls the position of Head of Government. Names: *Grand National Party (English) *Grand Partido Nacional (Spanish) *Plaid Genedlaethol Fawr (Welsh) *한나라당 (Kyo) Ideology While most GNP members self-describe as libertarians, the party also has a socially conservative wing, appromixately making up 10-15% of its members. Overall, the GNP can be described as socially liberal and economically conservative. As it is in favor of a strong national defense, the GNP's ideology can best be described as libertarian conservatism. *'Economy': The GNP strongly espouses capitalism and laissez-faire economics and opposes all kind of governmental interference in the market. The party believes that all industries should be privately owned in order to boost competition and economic growth while. *'Taxes': The GNP aims to introduce a flat tax system with a tax rate of 15% for all classes of income. The party is also in favor of low corporate taxes in order to promote job creation and growth. *'Civil Rights': The GNP sees individualism as society's highest value and therefore espouses strong civil rights for everyone regardless of race, sexual orientation or gender. The party supports free speech, democracy, same-sex marriage and unrestricted gun ownership. *'Ecology': The GNP opposes environmentalist policies such as pollution restrictions or the ban of forest clearance, as this would affect the nation's economic prosperity. While the party supports minor regulations such as a license system for forest protection or tax incentives for environmentally friendly fuels, its position on ecology is generally very skeptic. *'Military': Unlike most libertarians, the GNP supports strong military forces able to intervene if a threat occurs. The party also supports using chemical and nuclear weapon in warfare if the situation requires such measures. *'Infrastructure': GNP politicians are in favor of completely privatizing public infrastructure, because they believe that the private sector can offer these services more efficient. This applies to public transport as well as energy supply. *'Foreign Affairs and Trade': The GNP is firmly internationalist, seeing globalization as a positive process and aiming to establish diplomatic and economic relationships with every nation around the world. For this aim, the party also supports the abolishment of customs to promote free trade. *'Security': While the GNP believes that the state should be in charge of public security, the party aims to involve the private sector by subcontracting private security firms for maintaing law and order. Internal Factions: While the GNP does not officially have internal factions, it does have informal associations of politicians aiming to push their respective ideological stances within the party. Those include: *'Classical Liberal Wing: ' 'Traditionally, most GNP members embrace classical liberal positions, aiming at minimizing governmental interference in the area of economy. Classical liberals oppose market regulation and progressive taxes, but support a minimum of welfare services provided by the state (subsidies for health care, education and jobless benefits). Notable proponents of the classical liberal faction include Larissa LeCoultre, Jack Caddock, Luigi Delgado and Marina LeCoultre. *'Minarchist/Radical Libertarian Wing: 'While minarchists and radical libertarians within the GNP share the goals of classical liberals in the area of economy and taxes, they oppose any kind of welfare services and governmental handouts (however, some members of this faction still accept some governmental support in critical areas such as health care). Members of this faction include Gerardo Gutierrez, Eric Crawford and Francisco LaGuardia. *'Conservative Wing: While the GNP overwhelmingly supports socially liberal views, there is a small number of members self-describing as "social conservatives" within the party, yet most of them would still allow gay marriage and sometimes even abortion while opposing both personally. Conservatives in the GNP are in fact rather social moderates who wish to regulate abortion to protect life and get the government out of marriage instead of legalizing same-sex marriage. Members of this faction include Lee Jong-Kyu, Harold de Burgh, Jennifer Howard and Edward Heyworth. Voter Base Typically, the GNP is backed by middle and upper class citizens, with men and women being represented in equal numbers. The party performs especially well in urban, prosperous areas due to its pro-business policies, but also has some strongholds in the country. The GNP enjoys mediocre support within the traditionally monarchist Dranian majority, but is widely backed by the Welsh and Kyo minorities, which is also due to the fact that it has and had several politicians of these ethnicities in its rows, such as Marit Jensson, who is Welsh, and Lee Jong-Kyu, a member of the Kyo minority. Traditional strongholds of the party are the regions Ulbrach and Loren, where it won over 70% of the popular vote at times. History The Grand National Party was founded in 3243 by Larissa LeCoultre, a businesswoman from Iglesia Mayor, due to her dissatisfaction with the current political and economic situation. On the first party convention in March 3243, LeCoultre talked about her reasons for founding the GNP as follows: "In our nation, we have two major parties who believe that the state should play an active part in the economy and interfere in the market. We do not believe that. We believe that the unfettered power of the free, unregulated market is the most effective force to create growth, wealth and prosperity. The same applies to society: We want the government to stay out of our private lifes and to stop telling us what to do. Individual freedom is the most important value of a liberal society, and this country needs a strong voice to defend and expand this principle: This is the GNP." The GNP soon found support among entrepreneurs and upper-class citizens, but also parts of the middle and working class aiming to reduce the role of the government. On a local level, the GNP is already established in some cities, because several independent representatives have joined the party. The Grand National Party will run in the next parliamentary elections, and party officials have stated that they were hopeful to win some seats in the Reichstag. The elections of 3246 resulted in a GNP landslide victory: The party won 41.63% of the popular vote and 102 Seats in the Reichstag. Chairwoman Larissa LeCoultre thanked the electorate for its support and promised to introduce a capitalist market economy, more social freedoms and the abolition of all leftovers of the fascist rule. With its new power, the GNP also aims to replace Dranland's dictator Adolf Frederick Drexler (NSP) with a democratically elected president. In her victory speech, she said: "This result is nothing less than a revolution. The people have raised their voice against the government controlling their private life and economic freedom. The message given to us by the citizens is clear: It is time to focus on individual freedom and self-resposibilty rather than promoting an all-controlling nanny state. As the next head of government, I promise to conduct all the necessary reforms to reach these aims." During the following legislative tenure, where the GNP governed together with the Plaid Genedlaethol Rhyddfrydol with Larissa LeCoultre as Prime Minister, the economy was radically liberalized, socially liberal policies were introduced and the military was strengthened. Furthermore, the cabinet privatized all industry and infrastructure. The censorship of the media was repealed, and all content regulations were scrapped. Eventually, all media was privatized as well. In the elections of 3250, the GNP won 42.61% and slightly improved its previous result. {C In the following tenure, Prime MinisterLeCoultre continued her agenda, launched further liberalizations, privatizations and tax cuts. Together with the other parties, the GNP-led government eventually overthrew the NSP regime and re-established the monarchy. In 3253, Larissa LeCoultre resigned as Chairwoman, her successor is Jack Caddock. In the 3254 elections, the GNP, led by its new leader Jack Caddock, won an absolute majority in landslide victory, winning 56.57% of the popular vote. Some analysts say it wasn't primarily Caddock's merits, but rather a victory of Prime Minister LeCoultre, who's popularity was very high. Others say the GNP sweeped the elections because monarchist voters rewarded the party's intitative to restore the monarchy. The new government, made up by GNP ministers only, introduced measures such as the abolishment of the minimum wage and the abandonment of border controls. The elections of 3258 brought a clear majority for the GNP, meaning that the cabinet could remain in office. The GNP government from 3258 to 3262 continued to liberalize the economy and ratified several new international treaties. Furthermore, the cabinet blocked attempts of the opposition to adjust the tight religion laws and also voted down an attempt to restore the national park system which had been scrapped by GNP Minister Marit Jensson. {C In September 3261, Luigi Delgado replaced Prime Minister Caddock as Party Chairman. Delgado also led the GNP in the elections of 3262, which he won with 54% of the vote after a fierce battle with the PDM. In April 3263, he became Prime Minister of the nation. During Delgado's tenure, the government mainly consolidated the budget and cut sales taxes. In the elections of 3266, the GNP scored a clear victory again, winning 55% of the vote. However, it lost a considerable amount of seats on a regional level. In the next four years, the GNP-PRG coalition eliminated the budget deficit, reached a surplus, cut taxes and raised the retirement age from 60 to 64 years (the latter measure was seen controversial). At the annual GNP Convention in 3270, the delegates elected Gerardo Gutierrez, a well known philosopher and author as new Party Chairman. Poll showed that it was uncertain if the GNP could hold its absolute majority, but in the end it did so by winning 53%. On January 1, 3271, Gutierrez was sworn in as Prime Minister by the Queen. He made reforms in terms of welfare and religion, where he tightened the laws. His government also warded off attempts of the opposition to roll back some of the reforms conducted during the GNP rule. In 3274, Larissa LeCoultre was awarded the honorary chairmanship of the GNP due to her merits to the party. In the same year, the GNP defended its majority in the federal elections. Due to the general dissatisfaction with the political situation in the nation, the GNP lost its absolute majority in 3278, ending the status as unchallenged ruling party it held since 3254. Prime Minister Gutierrez stood down as GNP leader immediately after the results came in. Minister for Environment Marit Jensson assumed his position on an interim basis after his resignation. Jensson announced that due to this mere temporary status as Chairwoman, she would not seek a mandate as Prime Minister, being the only GNP leader to do so ever since the party's founding. Instead, she presented Alina Delarosa as candidate for the office of Head of Government. She was sworn in in April 3279 after having renewed the coalition with the PGR. In 3280, the GNP surprisingly switched from its neutral stance on the monarchy under the House of Santiago and instead called for their resignation and a reformed monarchy under a new king. The party managed to form a parliamentary majority for a referendum and nominated Jong Won-Hee as candidate for the throne. The elections of 3282 were a disaster for the GNP. It did not only fail to win even one third of the vote, but scored its worst result ever, losing even more heavily on a local level. Prime Minister Delarosa nevertheless stated that she intended to stay in office, because the GNP actually gained four million voters, which was overshadowed by the fact that voter turnout rocketed from 40% to over 70%. In August 3283, Eric Crawford, the incumbent Minister of Justice, was elected Party Chairman unanimously. In the following tenure until 3286, the GNP-led government of Alina Delarosa blocked a virtual flood of left-wing bills and managed to conserve the pro-business policies it was pursuing. In the elections of 3286, the GNP managed to consolidate its result and won about one third of the seats in the Parliament, giving it the power to block constitutional amendments. It also prevailed as strongest party, but its candidate Jong Won-Hee lost in the referendum about the monarchy, albeit only by a very small margin. Nevertheless, the House of Santiago was defeated in the referendum and the GNP reached its aim to abolish the monarchy in its current form. The GNP also performed well in the local elections, keeping its two governorships and making gains otherwise. Following the elections, GNP and PGR renewed their alliance once more, with GNP Chairman Crawford being installed as Prime Minister. Most of the long-serving cabinet members were replaced with newcomers in that cabinet. In the following tenure, GNP and PGR pushed for the reform of the monarchy under a new family and for an elected representative as Head of State. In September 3290, the GNP improved its voter share, gained seats and won one additional governorship. Moreover, its candidate Larissa LeCoultre was elected Head of State. In the ensuing years, the coalition managed to reform the monarchy and make the position of Head of State a permanently elected office. However, the GNP had to take some defeats, as the opposition and the PGR teamed up on several occasions to amend some of the policies that it had introduced in the past. The elections of 3294 confirmed the GNP's status as largest party and the majority of the coalition. Additionally, Larissa LeCoultre was re-elected as Lord Chancellor. However, the GNP lost one seat in the parliament and saw its lead over the Unity party clipped from 10% to only 5%. When early elections were held after the PDM collapsed in 3295, the gap between GNP and United declined even more and the further lost seats again. However, Prime Minister Crawford could continue to govern as his coalition had obtained a majority again. The GNP became the strongest party again in 3299, gaining votes and seats and clearly leading its's strongest rival, the Unity party. After the retirement of Larissa LeCoultre, Harold de Burgh managed to prevail in the elections for Head of State for the GNP. In the following tenure, the government introduced a flat tax and abolished the sales tax. Finance minister Mario Lavazza also abolished several welfare services at the suggestion of the People's Libertarian Alliance. In February 3303, Eric Crawford stood down as Chairman of the party after having held that position for nearly 20 years, making him the by far longest-serving leader of the GNP. He was succeeded by Mario Lavazza. When Lavazza assumed the position of Prime Minister after having formed a right-wing three-way-coalition, he had to face charges of corruption, all of which he denied. However, in the elections, the GNP scored its worst ever result by percentages, winning only 28% of the popular vote and even losing its most reliable stronghold Ulbrach. However, it remained the largest party once again. After the setback, Lavazza was replaced as party leader by his deputy Jennifer Howard. When early elections were held in December 3308, it turned out a disaster for the GNP. Its voter share hit an all-time low of only 28% and was overtaken by the leftist Unity party by a wide margin. Moreover, Harold de Burgh was beat in the Head of State race by Unity's Maria Valo. This meant that the GNP lost its status as leading party ever since 3246. Despite huge campaign efforts and the political coup of pledging to install former Solentian president Tobias Clarke, a liberal, as Minister of Foreign Affairs, the GNP, led by Jennifer Howard, could not make any gains and even lost two seats. On a local level, it lost its only governorship, with Lisa Callaghan being defeated by the Unity candidate. Moreover, Marco LeCoultre, the son of Larissa LeCoultre, was clearly defeated in the presidential race. After a failed attempt of forming a three-way coalition, Mario Lavazza resigned to pave the way for a minority cabinet consisting of GNP and PGR, led by Jennifer Howard as Prime Minister. The cabinet was subsequently approved by the parliament. However, the GNP saw parts of its agenda repealed by the UP as the minority coalition could not vote down opposition bills anymore. This way, the UP introduced several welfare grants, which the GNP promised to repeal in turn if a majority for the coalition should occur in the elections of 3316. In the elections, the GNP showed a slight resurgence, won 2 seats and retook a governorship from the Unity party. The rightist parties also won a majority and defeated UP candidate Antonio Gualbas in the presidential race. After the collapse of the PGR, Howard proceeded to govern with the remaining GNP ministers, however after snap elections were called, the UP and the PAC won a narrow majority over the right-wing parties. The GNP made substantial gains up to 38%, but was subsequently ousted to the opposition for the first time since 3246. Jennifer Howard then switched from being Prime Minister to the position of opposition leader, where she pursued a fierce course against the government's policies. The elections of May 3322 turned out a success for the GNP, becoming the strongest party again ever since 3308. Moreover, Governor Charlene Goodwill of Magadonia, who had risen to fame for her strong opposition to Minister of education Marcos Barrantes and his agenda, managed to defeat incumbent Lord Chancellor Antonio Gualbas of the Unity party by a clear margin. As the elections resulted in a draw between the Unity-PAC government and the opposition, consisting of GNP, PLA and PP, Jennifer Howard could not oust the cabinet of Prime Minister Felipe Cruz. When the PLA collapsed in August 3322, snap elections were held one month later, which tu rned out as a mixed bag for the GNP. While it managed to score its best result ever by total numbers, took 44% of the vote and won the majority of governorships, it still had to face a centre-left majority of Unity and PAC. Moreover, Lord Chancellor Goodwill was defeated by her predecessor Gualbas in the presidential race after just four months in office. Following the election, Jennifer Howard resigned as chairwoman and left that position to Edward Heyworth. After the GNP could not defeat the leftist government of Felipe Cruz in 3326, Heyworth revealed a conservative "back-to-the-roots" agenda aiming to restore the old right-wing order prior to the reforms of the Un ity-PAC coalition and proposed a number of according bills. Meanwhile, Charlene Goodwill returned to the office of Lord Chancellor after defeating Antonio Gualbas a second time. Elizabeth de Burgh was appointed as parliamentary group leader and emerged as a leading voice against the government's policies and more specifically those of PAC. Throughout the following four years, opposition leader Heyworth advocated a "roll-back"-agenda aimed at restoring the liberal order which had been abolished by the leftist coalition. He was supported by Lord Chancellor Goodwill, who would often speak out against the government's policies, especially those of Marcos Barrantes. In the elections of 3330, the GNP suffered a setback, losing some seats and being overtaken by the Unity party. However, it retained its three governorships. Following the defeat, Edward Heyworth resigned as chairman and opposition leader. He was succeeded by John Courtenay. When Courtenay tried to drag the GNP more to the center, this caused internal controversies. In the elections of 3334, the GNP lost by a landslide and also suffered heavy defeats on a local level. As a result, many party officials, especially proponents of the radical libertarian wing, voiced criticism with regards to Courtenay. In the end, he was defeated by a landslide in the subsequent leadership elections in March 3336 by the right-winger Francisco LaGuardia. LaGuardia then reformed the internal structure of the party by removing Courtenay's loyalists from their positions and installed politicians of his favor, such as Marina LeCoultre, the granddaughter of GNP founder Larissa LeCoultre. Furthermore, the GNP sharpened its profile in the area of military, economy and ecology by introducing various bills aimed at reducing the size of government. In the elections of 3338, the GNP managed to score moderately will, gaining a couple of seats in the federal Parliament and winning a majority of governorships. However, Governor Rodrigo Cortez was defeated as the GNP's presidential candidate, losing to incumbent Julia Beckerman, who was backed by the leftist coalition. After the election, party leader LaGuardia ousted Cortez as vice chairman of the party and installed Marina LeCoultre instead. In the upcoming tenure, the GNP tried to sharpen its profile within its core fields of policy, however the next elections brought losses again. However, the party managed to retain its three governorships. In 3346, the votes previously lost could be won back. One year later, an extensive restructuring of the leadership circle of the party began. Most notably, Francisco LaGuardia left the role of opposition leader to Marina LeCoultre, reportedly to prepare her for the future role of party leader. In the elections of 3350, the GNP, led by Marina LeCoultre, suffered heavy losses but won a plurality of popular votes, being slightly ahead of the Unity party which lost in an even larger scale. However, the GNP won 2 seats less than the UP, making it only second-strongest party in the Parliament. Despite landslide losses in the Provinces, it could retain its two governorships. In the presidential race, GNP chairman LaGuardia lost by a wide margin to incumbent Julia Beckerman (Unity). He afterwards stood down as party leader and was succeeded by LeCoultre, as it was widely expected. In the elections of 3350, the GNP managed to surpass the Unity party in terms of popular votes, but fell short of a plurality of seats. Four years later, it suffered the worst defeat of its history, winning only 27%. In February 3358, the GNP entered the cabinet for the first time since it was ousted from power in 3318, assuming four ministries (Finance, Trade and Industry, Foreign Affairs and Defence). In the subsequent elections, it performed well and won a majority of governorships. The trend reversed four years later, despite GNP ministers taking a more active stance on major policy issues and the proposal of Minister of Finance LeCoultre to cut taxes for businesses significantly. The GNP ended up with an all-time low of only 21% support, however the elections brought an overall swing from the left to the right. This enabled Chairwoman LeCoultre to form an anti-left coalition consisting of GNP, Liberal Democrats (formerly Popular Party) and Awas Party. In November 3365, she was sworn in as Prime Minister of Dranland, making her the first GNP Prime Minister after a 42-year leftist streak. Her government started off by proposing across-the-board tax cuts, including businesses and luxury goods. After having passed the tax bills, the government parties called for early elections to ask for a popular mandate, which they received by scoring a narrow victory over Unity and PAC, meaning that Prime Minister could stay in office. Furthermore, Catherine Fournier-Lagarde (GNP) managed to defeat incumbent Leslie Gryffyn in the presidential election, becoming the first non-left Head of State of Dranland since Charlene Goodwill in 3326. Following its victory in the elections, the government moved on to re-liberalize the economy, which included abolishing regulations on gambling and industrial hemp as well as a tougher line against trade unions. In April 3367, Prime Minister LeCoultre retreated as Chairwoman of the GNP in order to "fully concentrate on my role as Prime Minister", as it was expressed by her. Party secretary Michelle Aldenberg proceeded to initiating arrangements for leadership elections, which included changes in the party structure. Meanwhile, Sosuke Mori became interim GNP Chairman. During the remaining tenure, the GNP-led coalition was unable to pass several bills including a health care reform aiming at lowering costs through reducing the amount of governmental interference in according services and a proposal to abolish the central bank, all of which failed due to inner-coalition disagreements. However, the GNP-PP-AP-coalition was endorsed in the 3370 elections, even widening its small margin over Unity-PAC. Nevertheless, the GNP failed to pass crucial bills on education reform, privatization of infrastructure and abolition of environmentalist policies, partially due to the opposition's resistance but also due to a lack of incoherence within the right-wing coalition. In the elections of 3374, the GNP became strongest party in terms of both popular vote and seats for the first time since 3330, winning 29.5% and leading Unity by four points. Tony Bradbury, who had led the party in the election, subsequently claimed the position of Prime Minister. Nevertheless, PAC proposed an anti-GNP coalition with Unity and PP, which Bradbury countered by calling for maintaining the right-wing coalition. However, early elections were called instead after the AP, which was part of the coalition, collapsed. In the snap elections of December 3375, the GNP won big and gathered 35% of the popular vote, clearly ahead of Unity (28%). Bradbury's more centrist course seemed to pay off, however the results brought and overall draw between the Right (GNP/PP) and the Left (Unity/PAC), meaning that he failed to win a majority for his preferred coalition. GNP presidential candidate Sosuke Mori also managed to defeat President Gryffyn of the Unity party and took revenge for his landslide defeat one year ago. He was also the first Kyo Head of State since over 300 years. After the elections, Prime Minister LeCoultre and the remaining GNP Ministers resigned to pave the way for a cabinet renewal, which, however, took two years to follow (during that time, Herbert Woolridge chaired the cabinet as acting Prime Minister). In May 3378, GNP, PAC and PP finally managed to agree on a coalition under John Morrison (PP) as Prime Minister after Tony Bradbury renounced privatizing the school system and declined to become Prime Minister himself. The next elections brought a setback for the GNP, being overtaken by Unity and being sent to opposition after the leftist parties revived their traditional alliance. Facing growing discontent over his pragmatic course, Chairman Bradbury resigned and called for leadership elections, in which conservative traditionalist Delia Breckinridge prevailed by a clear margin. Breckinridge then served as opposition leader between 3381 and 3383, opposing bills submitted by the other parties aiming to increase welfare benefits, regulating gambling and introducing a minimum income. Analysts saw this as a proof for her mission to implement her conservative vision in the GNP platform, though it had opposed said measures throughout all of its history anyway. In the elections of 3383, GNP and PP delivered a blow to the leftist government of Prime Minister Constantine Miller (Unity) by winning a landslide victory and thus obtaining a majority for a new right-wing government with Breckinridge as Prime Minister. The ensuing tenure was predominately marked by a heated dispute over the proposal of GNP ecology spokeswoman Samantha Carough to end pollution standards, which received harsh criticism from PAC and eventually failed to pass. Nevertheless, the GNP managed to maintain its margin over PAC even after the collapse of the leading left-wing Unity party, whose voters flocked to PAC afterwards. Prime Minister Breckinridge thus claimed the premiership again and retained her position by upholding the alliance with the Popular Party. However, the alliance turned out to be unstable, with the PP often siding with PAC over immigration, defense and sometimes even economy. The elections of 3389 were moderately unsuccessful for the GNP, however it suffered a huge blow when Santa Sharika Mayor Elaine Duvalle defected from the party and founded the CNP in turn, shortly after an internal coup had removed Breckinridge from the position of Chairwoman after it had been revealed that she intended to devolve abortion policies to the Provinces, allowing individual Governors to outlaw it. In the ensuing years, constant infighting prevailed within the GNP, fueled by the rivalry between LeCoultre and Breckinridge. The conflict reached a new peak when Breckinridge tried to retake the Chairpersonship from LeCoultre in the 3392 leadership elections, but failed. Prior to the 3393 elections, Breckinridge tied her fate as Prime Minister to a motion of confidence which was voted upon alongside a controversial CNP bill that would ban abortion and gay marriage and which gathered the support of a handful of traditionalist GNP members. The Prime Minister also voiced cautious support for the bill, however the party establishment, represented by parliamentary leader Sabrina McMahon strongly condemned the bill. In the end, Breckinridge lost the motion of confidence and resigned after nine years in office, paving the way for a breakthrough of the liberal wing of the GNP. However, this apparent triumph sooned backfired when the ensuing vote on the abortion and gay marriage bill was marked by a GNP beckbench revolt which eventually led to the defection of 20 traditionalist GNP MPs, the most prominent being outgoing Prime Minister Breckinride herself. Despite the mass defection, the GNP fared remarkably well in the elections, losing significantly less than PAC, coming in first and winning the Presidential election with its candidate John Westwood. However, the GNP suffered a psychological blow when Westwood's vacant seat was up for by-election after he was inaugurated as President and the CNP candidate won, marking the first time in the GNP's history that it has lost Santa Sharika's South Beach constituency. During the ensuing term of Prime Minister LeCoultre, GNP and PP were surprisingly often at odds, with Finance Minister Karen Gallagher and PP Chairman Tom Marshall sparring over an increase in defence spending funded by a sales tax on essential goods as proposed by Defence Minister Jasmine Hastings in the light of the HMS Chulbark incident which put Dranland as the brink of war against Valruzia. Leaders *Larissa LeCoultre 3143-3153 - Prime Minister from 3146-3154 *Jack Caddock 3153 - 3261 Prime Minister from 3254-3262 *Luigi Delgado 3261 - 3270 Prime Minister from 3262-3271 *Gerardo Gutierrez 3270 - 3278 Prime Minister from 3271-3279 *Marit Jensson (interim) 3278 - 3283 *Eric Crawford 3283 - 3303 Prime Minister from 3287-3305 *Mario Lavazza 3303 - 3307, Prime Minister from 3305-3314 *Jennifer Howard 3307 - 3322, Prime Minister from 3314-3318 *Edward Heyworth 3322 - 3331 *John Courtenay 3331 - 3336 *Francisco LaGuardia 3336 - 3350 *Marina LeCoultre 3350 - 3367, Prime Minister from 3365 to 3376 *Sosuke Mori (interim) 3267 - 3371 *Tony Bradbury 3371 - 3381 *Delia Breckinridge 3381 - 3389, Prime Minister from 3384 to 3393 *Janice LeCoultre 3389 - Present, Prime Minister since 3393 Category:Libertarianism Category:Conservative Category:Liberal Conservatism Category:Parties Category:Parties of Dranland Category:Dranland Category:Political parties in Dranland Category:Liberalism